The present invention relates to earrings and particularly pierced earrings that are attached to the ear lobe of a wearer by a mounting member.
Various kinds of designs and configurations are utilized in earring constructions, the only criteria being that the earring design by ornamentally attractive when worn on the ear of the wearer. Prior to the instant invention, various kinds of materials have also been utilized with pierced earrings; although, in a general sense, the findings or base portions of pierced earrings known heretofore have generally been constructed of a metallic material. Gems and other ornamental stones are usually fixed to the metal finding, and in general this has defined the conventional earring construction in use heretofore.
Some earring constructions have deviated from the usual form and have been constructed of nonmetallic materials, such as wood, rigid plastic, ceramic or the like; and such prior known earrings have found some favor in the trade. Because all of the prior known earring constructions were formed of rigid materials, it was difficult to incorporate designs therein for simulating fabric designs or for artificially reproducing other design effects, and usually the earring construction selected by the user was of a coloration or design that merely complimented the wearer's clothing.